Twin Skies
by ladymoonscar
Summary: post-Avengers. Erik Selvig is forced to share his home with four guests; Jane, Darcy, Thor and, of course, Loki. Only one problem; Erik has two daughters. Twins! Charlotte and Georgette can't get revenge on Loki for mind controling their dad, but they can make his stay a living...well, you know.


CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

Erik Selvig scowled at Nick Fury. Usually, he would not do such a dangerous thing, but these were no longer usual times. "You have got to be joking."

"I never joke, doctor," Fury stated. "I'm serious. They have clearance."

"They may have clearance," Erik shot back, "but they are not ready to be pushed into these kinds of circumstances. They are still young. And they are my _children_."

Fury made for the door. "It has already been decided, doctor. The five of you leave in the morning." He paused and looked back. "Do you want to tell your progeny or should I?"

Erik narrowed his eyes. "I will."

Fury left.

* * *

Darcy Lewis eyed the two sleek cars the SHEILD had sent as transportation after the long flight from New York to Sweden. "How are we all gonna fit?" She looked back at Jane Foster and the two not-so-small Norse Gods. Granted, Loki was smaller than Thor, but he was still tall. Not to mention bat-shit crazy.

"You and Jane take the gods," Erik said. "I need to be alone for a while." He tossed Jane keys to the black car and he slid into the silver one.

Jane and Darcy shared unhappy looks. Erik had been in a foul mood ever since Fury had told him to take Thor and Loki with him to his lab in Sweden. It wasn't just because Loki had controlled his mind to open a portal to an army of aliens that had destroyed a good portion of New York City. It was because Erik had family in Sweden.

Loki, seemingly not caring about Erik's departure, curled a lip at the car. "And why should I get into that thing?"

"Loki…" Thor warned. "I allowed you to wear your clothes from Asgard…"

"Bar my helmet," Loki muttered.

"…but you will get in the car," Thor finished, opening the back door and holding it open from his estranged not-brother. He glared down at Loki until the smaller god climbed in.

"You go, big guy," Darcy cheered as she climbed into shotgun.

Jane sighed as Thor slid in after Loki and she got into the driver's seat. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

The Selvig house was made of sienna colored brick and a white roof with a several solar panels and satellite dishes installed. There were four levels and even a rounded tower with a balcony and large telescope. The drive was of grey gravel and the grass green. There were flowers beds wrapping around the house and the branches of a large oak tree peeked from the backyard.

Jane parked the car behind Erik and they all got out of the car.

Darcy beamed. "I love coming here! It's like a vacation!"

Erik reached into the car and honked the horn three times. He glanced back at Thor. "Brace yourself. Charlie and Georgie can be a bit wild."

"Wonderful," Loki muttered. "A pair of boys running underfoot."

Jane and Darcy started to giggle. Loki glared. "What?"

Jane opened her mouth, but Darcy shook her head. "No way. Let him figure it out."

The front door burst open and two girls the same age as Jane and Darcy came shooting down the front steps with loud cries of, "Papa!" and "Daddy!"

Erik grinned and held out his arms. "Hey, kiddos!"

For a moment, Loki thought he was seeing double. But then he realized… "Twins?"

One of the girls pulled away from Selvig and squealed as she ran into Jane and Darcy's arms. "Oh my God! It has been forever! The Hell have you been, Jane?"

The other twin stood by her father's side, the brown eyes behind her glasses taking in his appearance. "Those SHEILD people haven't been feeding you, Papa. And you haven't slept."

Selvig smiled ruefully and tugged on one of his daughter's long pig tails. "I'm fine, Lotte. Stop clucking like your grandmother; I'm not dead yet."

Both girls stopped talking and shot murderous looks at Loki, who had a sudden desire to be thrown about by the Hulk again rather than share the same country as the Selvig Twins.

Selvig cleared his throat. "Charlotte, Georgette; this is Thor, prince of Asgard. And his… Well, that's Loki."

Thor bowed to the girls. "I am honored to meet you, daughters of Erik Selvig."

Georgette raised an eyebrow and wolf whistled. "Better keep a leash on him, Jane, or I'm going to steal him."

Thor went red and straightened up with a cough. Loki snickered at him.

Charlotte walked closer to the gods and then started to circle them, taking in every detail of their appearance. As she did, Loki saw the similarities and differences between the sisters. Both girls were close to six feet in height and were skinny enough to please any man. They had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

As for the differences… Charlotte wore her hair long and to her waist, whereas Georgette's was cut to level with her chin. Charlotte had fuller lips and a smaller chest. Georgette had a scar on her right cheekbone. Charlotte was dressed in neutral colors and professional clothes. Georgette was colorful and wild.

Finally, Charlotte stopped in front of Loki and looked him in the eye. Loki stared back, a slightly amused smile on his lips. Then, very deliberately, she turned her back on him and said, "Lunch is on the table. Georgette and I will take care of the luggage."

Loki was shocked.

By showing her back to him so easily, this girl had shown that she wasn't afraid of him.

_Big mistake_…

* * *

**A/N: btw, Loki does have his magic.**

**wait until next chappy! things start to get interesting. or more interesting.**


End file.
